Candy Borealis
by MoonlitWonderland
Summary: A look into the personal lives of Princess Hansel and Princess Gretel.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had the serious urge to write more with A Witch's Tale. The plot is so rich, I could go on forever. So with a little research, I was able to put this together. If you like it, leave a review, don't be shy. I'll have the next chapter up soon. -TW**

* * *

><p>"A<em> long time ago, to seal the Eld Witch and her people... A certain kind of powerful magic was necessary. <em>

_So Alice thought of a plan. _

_She used the kingdoms to draw a giant rune... But she needed another kingdom to complete it. This was a great challenge. So what could she do?_

_Well the land was originally ruled by an evil god. And to succeed, she would have to appease this god. So she did this by making a great sacrifice! The one chosen to serve as this sacrifice was... The twin princess that ruled over Rem Boreas. _

_It was the younger sister. She was chosen as a sacrifice to save the world. Alice was forced to make such a cruel decision. _

_However... _

_The new kingdom was formed with her sweet memory. Wasn't that kind of Alice to create such a land? _

_Can you even understand?_

_So, that's the story of how this kingdom came to be. And now, we refuse to make any such sacrifices. _

_The younger twin now rules this country. And the older twin is in charge of Rem Boreas. _

_Thus does their power guard the holy seal."_

"Hansel, Hansel! Lookie!" The young Princess's giggle echoed through the castle.

"What do you have there, Gretel?" Her older sister turned around from her knitting, and looked at her younger with curiosity. Her tiny fingers looked like they could snap under the weight of the cookie tin she was holding up to her sister. The older princess smiled.

"Gingerbread?" She gazed at the pile of over-frosted gingerbread men in front of her. "Thank you, Gretel." She took a large bite and grinned.

"And they're still warm. You really do know how to bake, dear sister." She continued, patting her sister on the head and then returning to the pink scarf she was knitting.

"I'm so glad." Gretel said with a blush. "I'll go get the milk!" The pitter-patter of her tiny feet got quieter and quieter as she left for the kitchen.

But before they got louder again, a glass-shattering scream was heard. Hansel panicked, throwing down her knitting tools and running through the castle, looking for her dear sister. When she got to the enterance hall, her sister was in the arms of card soldiers. Queen Alice stood in the middle, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking away. "She's our sacrifice."

-X-X-X-

She woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting up, Hansel looked towards the large grandfather clock on the opposite wall. Barely 3 in the morning. She sighed, slipping out of bed and walking towards the window. She pulled back a heavy curtain. Borealis did their signature waltz across the sky. The gold moon and silver stars twinkled brightly. The snow glistened, and orbs of light that covered ancient pine trees glimmered and reflected the northern lights in the sky above them. It was silent, undisturbed. The princess pulled a chair from her writing desk to sit in, and aborb the sight on the other side of the window. Her heart yearned for her sweet sister's prescence. Just as she was about to call out for a maid, she heard the door of her room creak open.

"Princess? Is everything alright?" She heard a voice squeak from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mandoline."

"You sound like you've seen a ghost." Her tired form approached the Princess.

"..." Hansel bit her lip.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She began running her fingers gently through her hair.

At the ice-maid's words, Hansel looked up at her, blue eyes filled with tears and colored lights.

"Oh my... Don't cry..." Mandoline wrapped her arms around the girl and tried to soothe her heartache.

After a few moments, they crept through the cold ice-castle and made some hot chocolate.

"Gretel's recipie is truly the best..." Hansel said, stirring marshmallows into her mug.

"I agree, miss." The maid said, taking a sip of her own.

"Do you think you could make time on my schedule to see my sister?" Hansel said, enjoying the heat of the sweet liquid.

"I don't know. Unfortunately, I'm not in charge of that, miss... But I could talk to her for you..."

"Thank you Mandoline."

"It's no trouble, Princess."

After finishing their hot chocolate, Mandoline returned Hansel to her bedroom, and went off to her own.

Hansel's head filled with memories as she drifted off, wishing her little sister a night of sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Birds chirped. Wind whistled. The pine trees wavered. It was a typical snowy morning in Rem Boreas. All was frozen, and blanketed in a fresh layer of snow that had lightly fallen overnight. The princess was woken gently, and served black peppermint tea with her breakfast. Her chilling hair was washed, brushed, and styled to her liking. Being already beautiful, she wore little make up. She was dressed in furs and wool, her dress underneath was made from a heavy velvet. The day came to a slow start. Even after ruling for over a thousand years, she still had lessons and activities to attend to on a schedule every day. She never got bored of them, quite surprisingly... Although, she would like some time to herself. It was a rare sight to see Princess Hansel doing anything because she wanted to, especially at that time. The ice-clocks hit 9, and rang. accompanied by her maid, Mandoline, she made her way through the shining and never melting ice-castle. Windows, carved from glass-thin ice, chandeliers that glittered, and flames that burnt colder than the top of the Family Rock to keep it all lit. She approached the door of the study. The heavy door groaned as it opened, and rattled the ground as it shut. The room was made of ice, naturally. Except to please the eye, the walls very closely resembled dark wood, and the ceiling was painted intricately with a map of the ancient Kingdom. The floor was set with large marble tiles, and thick velvet curtains hung from the massive windows on the back wall. A large desk stood in the middle, where a butler sat, his hands folded in front of him on the desk. He had navy blue hair, straight and long. He kept it in a pony tail. His eyes were the color of holly leaves. He wore a navy blue tailcoat, dress pants, and white silk gloves. He was young, and would often unknowingly distract the maids from their work. But he tried his best to take his work very seriously, and had no time for romance. He stood as the Princess entered the room with her maid.

"Good morning, Princess Hansel." The familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Hello, Youenn." She said calmly, crossing the room and folding her hands together as she approached him.

He bowed as she came closer, moving a strand of navy blue hair that had fallen onto his face while he bowed.

"Your schedule from the Ice Queen for today is quite full. If you get tired throughout the day, please let me know..." He sighed before continuing, "We don't want another incident like last time."

The Princess turned scarlet and averted her gaze. Mandoline hushed the butler and snatched the list from his hand.

"You've no right to embarrass the Princess like that, Youenn."

"And you've no right to do my job!" He snatched the list from the maid's hand and adjusted his ice-glasses.

"Now," He continued boastfully, "The first thing on our agenda are your lessons." He looked over to Mandoline.

"Mandoline, could you retrieve the Armonica from the closet?" He ordered loudly.

"Yes, sir." She skipped towards a short little closet on the wall to the right of them, and pulled out a large glass armonica. She wheeled it over to the large set of windows, and left the room quickly. Youenn pulled the chair from his desk, placed it in front of the armonica, and dusted it off. The Princess adjusted her skirts before sitting down in the ice-chair, and waited for Mandoline to return with the water. Mandoline rushed back, and returned with a silver tray. On it, sat a bowl made from ice, so wide that if a cat wanted to drink from it her whiskers would not get wet. A large pitcher of water from the eternal spring sat on the tray as well, along with a white towel. Youenn reached for the bowl, and set it on the armonica in front of the Princess. He reached over the maid for the towel, and laid it over the Princess's lap. Then, he carefully poured the spring water from the pitcher into the tiny bowl. The Princess had composed ''Sadness Crystal'' on the armonica over a thousand years ago, and it had become the Kingdom's anthem. She began to play it slowly and daintily. She released her yearning to visit her twin, and drowned in the sweet memories as she poured her worries onto the instrument. The tune of the spinning ice echoed through the frozen castle, and could be heard faintly over Lake Boreas. After she was finished, she played many other ancient melodies. "Haddock's Eyes," "Moonlight," and "The Lobster Quadrille." She knew hundreds of songs, though she only practiced for a little while every day. When she was finished, she returned with Mandoline to her chamber to change clothes. Mandoline helped the Princess change into another heavy velvet dress, colored a deep red.

"Mandoline, where are we going?" The Princess was curious, as Youenn had not specified.

"Someplace in town. I know as much as you do, dear Princess. I'm sorry." She said, stressing the last few words as she pulled at the Princess's corset lacing.

"It's alright, Mandoline." She said, breathing a few shaky breaths, getting used to the tightened brace around her midsection.

Mandoline crossed the room, to open a large wardrobe. Inside of it were many fur coats and scarves, all from various monsters. Princess Hansel adored wildlife, and would never kill any creature unless it posed a threat. All of the creatures inside of her wardrobe had threatened the village in some way. Mandoline chose a large pelt from a spotted muffy. It was by far the warmest in the wardrobe, and today, the temperatures were at their summer average of below freezing. Hansel slipped the coat over her dress, and let Mandoline adjust it. And then they headed out.

She was to go into town to help a villager who had requested her presence. The people of Rem Boreas shared a very close relationship with their Princess. Because the Kingdom was so bitterly cold, very few could live there. Only one town had stood in the Kingdom, for the entirety of it's existence. The Princess had watched many generations run their courses, which was painful; yet it tightened the bond between the villagers and the Princess. She very well knew the villager she was visiting- and she was in fact overjoyed that she could visit her. Princess Hansel was escorted into a giant dog drawn carriage-sled, and pulled into the village from the back of the castle. The sled glided smoothly over the freshly fallen snow. Outside of the carriage window, the snow laden 200 foot tall pine trees blurred into the distance. Their glowing pine cones and natural tinsel shone through the snow, and the Princess took in every inch that she could. The village gates were not too far from the great castle. Through these gates stood the small village of just 40 people. Under the snow, the streets were made of mountain rock. The houses were made from the same mountain rock, and reinforced on the outside with ice. Roofing had to be strong, so Princess Dorothy helped in the development of a strong roofing material that could be conjured from the mountain rock. Streetlights glowed with blue flame or pine cone. The carriage made it's way through the ice-gates, and Princess Hansel smiled brightly at all of the excited familiar faces from windows and streets she got in return. She waved gently with a gloved hand at the people as she passed them. When they finally arrived at the villager's house, she waited to be introduced. Mandoline got out before her, and helped her step onto the frigid ground below her feet. She was walked into the villager's cottage, which was cozy and warm.

A wreath made of holly hung on the wooden door. It was opened for her, and she stepped in gently, removing her shoes and coat and putting on a pair of slippers Mandoline had brought with her. The house was small. The inside walls were made of real wood, because using magic to color ice was a rarity outside of the castle. A fireplace burned on the far right, with stockings over the top of it. A piano sat on the far wall, along with picture frames and decorations like wreaths and tinsel. Candles burned and a large gingerbread house sat on top of the piano. On the wall to the left were two doors; one, a closet, and the second was the kitchen. A large armchair sat in the far corner next to the fireplace and a rug sat on the floor. A staircase was seen to the left of the piano to the far wall. It was the typical house of the rare Boreasan. The villager was already downstairs, with their best tea set and a pot of porridge on the table. Youenn helped Princess Hansel to one of the chairs, and the villager smiled brightly while pouring her a cup of their best mint-chocolate tea.

"It's so nice to see you again, Princess Hansel." The villager said, smiling brightly. She had long hazel hair, resembling Princess Gretel's. Her voice was as gentle as a sugar plum fairy, and her eyes shone like the crystal oceans of Oceria. Princess Hansel took a long sip of the mint-chocolate tea she was offered. Unlike other Princesses who were supposed to turn down offerings such as these, Princess Hansel took advantage of them. The steam from the tea felt good on her face that was still cold.

"So what is it you need, Yvenna?" Princess Hansel said calmly, averting her gaze to the child who was peeking out from the staircase.

"My child is sick. I can't afford medicine for her to get better, Princess." The villager said solemnly, looking to the Princess with tears in her eyes.

"What has she contracted?" The Princess said, looking back at the young woman.

"A horrible case of snow-pine fever." She said, taking a deep breath shakily.

"Oh, my..." She breathed out a heavy sigh before continuing. "Well, I've nothing to buy with what I have, currently, Yvenna." Princess Hansel signaled for Youenn. He came to her side immediately, and bent down so she could whisper into his ear.

"Could you come back here tomorrow and drop off enough money at each house for a bottle of medicine?" She whispered daintily.

"Of course, Princess." He bowed before returning to the doorstep where he stood with Mandoline.

"Tomorrow will hold many a blessing for Rem Boreas." Princess Hansel said before signalling for Mandoline. Mandoline rushed towards the Princess, and took her hand in her's.

"It's settled, then, Princess? Should we take our leave?" Mandoline said quietly.

"Yes." Without a second word, she was on her feet, at the doorstep. "Do not worry, Yvenna. Your child will be cured." She continued as her shoes were put back onto her feet.

"Thank you, dear Princess..." The woman said, bowing in front of the royal.

"Send word if you ever need help." The Princess smiled lightly, and then headed out into the town of white with her servants.

They helped her back into the carriage, and then out again when it returned to the castle. After a lesson in Old Geielnean, (the language spoken in Rem Boreas before the Great War) a break for lunch and tea, a singing lesson, and finally a long lecture on how to turn pine needles into sewing needles or even honey needles. Before bed, the Princess was bathed. She took her night bath time to relax, since she knew the day's activities had come to an end. She settled into the hot water that was infused with lavendar and chamomile. The bubbles overflowed onto the frozen floor. Her gaze averted to the large window beside her bathtub. The moon was out in full. The sky swirled with a thousand lights, and showed no sign of stopping. Underneath the borealis were a million stars, some of them colored and others not. The ancient pines gleamed and reflected onto the snow. The candlelit houses of the village could be seen in the distance, and the smoke from their chimneys clouded part of the distant sky. She looked even further out into the distance, and noticed that the mountains on the far side of the singing forest were visible. She smiled. Those mountains were topped with ice cream.

After soaking in warmth for a while, she got into silk pajamas, dried her hair, and was escorted to her bedroom. Mandoline wished her goodnight, closed the heavy curtains, and blew out the blue flame burning on her bedside table.

"Wait." Hansel said, before Mandoline was about to leave the room.

"Yes, Princess?" She looked over her shoulder, answering her call.

"Can you relight the flame... and make it like the ones in Rem Sacchras?"

"... I could try, Princess..."

"Thank you."

Mandoline paced over to the candle on the bedside table, holding her hand over the wick. Using all the power she could, the area around her hand glowed pink, and the room smelt of strawberries. The candle was lit, a pink flame burning, and the Princess grinned widely.

"Don't stay up too late, Princess."

"I won't, Mandoline. Good night."

"Good night, dear Princess."

The door creaked shut, and the only light in the room came from the sweet candle on the table. Hansel watched it for a while, thinking of her lovely twin...

"Goodnight, Gretel." She said, blowing out the candle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, all. I'm having a fantastic time writing this, even if not many people are going to read it. Regardless, I'll have the next chapter up very soon! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess, rise and shine!" The curtains were opened with a flourish.

"Mmm..."

"Princess? It's morning."

She rolls over in bed.

"Princess, come on. I have to get you ready!" She shook her petite frame gently, speaking even gentler.

The sweet Princess sat up in her soft bed, rubbing an eye with a fist.

"It's morning already...?" She said, still half asleep.

"Yes, dear. Now come on, I let you oversleep waaaay too long."

"You did...?" She hopped onto the side of the bed so the maid could change her.

The maid just giggled at her response. She clothed the sweet girl in an informal gown, and another sweet maid brought in a large plate of strawberry-chocolate pancakes and peppermint tea for her breakfast. When she was finished, the head maid walked her into the neighboring room. She ran the bath until it got warm, and left the Princess wash herself in buttermilk. Honey bubbles floated above her, and popped as they fell onto the taffy floor. Her giggles echoed through the halls, and filled the servants with joy, as her day was coming off to a good start. As she scrubbed her arms, she looked out of the large window in front of the tub. The sky was just beginning to turn lavender as the sun rose behind ice cream topped mountains. Clouds of yellow, green and pink floated above them, making the view even more spectacular. She could see the grape juice river flowing past the village of gingerbread. The strawberry and chocolate trees started to look even more ripe and melty as the sun rose behind them.

"You look so sweet today," She said to her kingdom. "I wonder what it's like at Hansel's? Do you know, Gingerbread Man?" She looked over to the large Gingerbread Man statue that stood beyond Macaroon Island.

"Can you see it from up there?" She continued, scrubbing her foot.

"I can't see it from here... And I'm on the top floor!" She giggled as she said this, dumping a fresh bucket of buttermilk over her head.

"I wonder what I'll have to do today...?" She wondered, stepping out and drying herself off with a towel.

She called her maid in after she was dry. Her maid brushed through the Princess's hair with a butterscotch comb. She helped her into a pink dress, the fabric made from the softest cotton candy. The seasons were shifting into summer, so she only wore a thin marshmallow shawl over her dress. When she was presentable, her maid escorted her towards the study. The castle walls were mostly made from gingerbread, because it was easy to build with. The floors were either made of pound cake, chess cookies, taffy, or even candy cane or butterscotch tiles. Windows lined the hallways, their panes made of licorice and the glass replaced with thin layers of clear and sometimes colored lollipop material. Chandeliers were made from various hard candies such as butterscotch or peppermint sticks, and they hung from high ceilings. Gumdrops lined the doors made from heavy dark chocolate. Various kinds of frosting painted the ceilings, and candles made from taffy burned pink flames as they hung on the walls or on chandeliers. They approached the study. The door was made from chocolate, and crushed walnuts covered it's surface. It was opened for the Princess as she stepped into the room. The study was a large room. The floor was made from peppermint marble, with streaks of what highly resembled a hard wood floor. The walls were made from gingerbread, and held together with royal icing that was decorated with gumdrops and sprinkles. The window to the back of the room took up most of the wall. It was made with licorice and lollipop glass, and decorated at the top with gumdrops and peppermint. A large desk and chair sat in the middle, made from cinnamon sticks. At it, sat a butler. He had pink hair that was long in the front and short in the back. His eyes shone like golden pound cake. He wore a tailcoat and dress pants that matched his eyes, and gloves and shoes matched his hair. He was in his mid-twenties, and would not take no for an answer from anyone.

"Good morning, Princess." He said, standing up as she entered the room and bowing as she approached him. He moved a strand of hair from his face before continuing, "We have much to do today, we must start right away. Nutcracker has arranged it all carefully, and he's not going to be happy if you request a schedule change again."

The Princess sighed and squeaked shyly, "Yes, Louan." and folded her hands politely.

"Brenna," He ordered to the maid right of the Princess, making subtle eye contact with her. "Fetch the strefolin." At his words, the maid rushed over to a small closet on the left side of the room, pulling out a large box. Louan pulled his chair out of the desk, and set it before the Princess after dusting it off. He smiled as she sat down. Brenna skipped back to the two of them, and held a golden stringed instrument in her arms. It was made from hardened honey and butterscotch. The strings were made from cotton candy, reinforced with licorice. Brenna took out a golden bow, and covered it with honey rosin. She handed both items to the Princess, who began to slowly play "Cookie Waltz." The noise it produced was not similar to a violin or viola as you might think. It closely resembled something in between a harp and a clarinet. When she was finished, she played many other tunes, such as "I Give Thee All, I Can No More," and "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy." When she finished up with these songs, she moved back to he bedroom with Brenna. The Princess was changed into another pink dress, this one had much more frill than the last one. It was decorated with icing and sprinkles at the top and bottom.

"Where are we going today, Brenna?" Princess Gretel asked politely as the maid laced her corset.

"Out into town. A villager needs some help, I reckon." She stressed the last few words as she pulled at the strings.

"Alright." The Princess managed to squeak as the brace around her midsection became tighter.

The maid crossed over to a large wardrobe on the opposite side of the Princess's room. It was filled with many different clothing items, such as shoes and shawls and petticoats. Brenna selected a pair of shoes set with sprinkles to match the dress. Over pink and white socks, Princess Gretel wore these lovely shoes. They were her favorite, being a present from her dear sister Hansel. After dressing, she was escorted to the side of the sweet castle, where a unicorn drawn candy carriage was waiting. She was helped inside, Brenna sitting next to her as Louan guided the unicorns into town. Only one candy town stood in the kingdom of Rem Sacchras. Because it was such a small kingdom, living space was limited to the single town of 50. The Princess knew all of her villager's names, and took very good care of them. If one of them ever needed help, she would make sure to answer their calls as soon as she could. She gazed out of the carriage window as it bumped down a pound cake path. The strawberry chocolate trees melted into each other. The sky was a swirling mix of pink, blue and purple. The clouds loomed over it, in yellow, green and pink. They had to make their way through some woods before arriving in the town. Massive pretzel sticks bloomed huge strawberries that oozed chocolate. Frosting and gumdrops sprouted from the chocolate cookie ground. Patches of sunlight escaped onto the ground around the small forest. Wild white and pink deer, yellow and green bunnies, and occasionally sugar plum fairies and bread and butterflies would come up to the carriage and greet the sweet Princess. When they left the woods, they crossed over the Grape Juice river, which extended from Macaroon Island all the way to the town and back. It was like a barrier to protect the kind villagers from any monsters.

The chocolate gates were not too far from the bridge over the Grape Juice river. It was opened for the carriage, and led inside of the town of sweets. Two and sometimes three story gingerbread houses stood close together. They were decorated with massive amounts of frosting, and various types of hard and soft candies that never spoiled. The street was made from pound cake, and the sidewalks were made from chess cookies. Street lights were made of chocolate and lit with a pink flame. People that noticed the royal carriage waved and smiled excitedly at their Princess, who waved shyly in return. When they arrived at the villager's house, she was helped out of the high carriage. Louan and Brenna walked their dear Princess to the door and introduced her to the family once again. The house was beautifully decorated with peppermint, gumdrops, sweet wafers, and just the right amount of frosting. A fireplace stood on the left wall, but not lit, as it was summer. A gingerbread house stood on the mantle. Their window was left open, pink and yellow curtains swaying in the light summer wind. On the window sill sat a bowl of weak tea with cream, for the bread and butterflies to drink. A large rug sat in the middle of the room, with a basket of old books and a chocolate rocking chair in the corner. A large set of arm chairs was seen to the opposite of the rocking chair, with a blanket draped over the top of it, and books stacked on the arms. To the right of the main room was a kitchen, where the smell of apple pie and heavy cream permeated. A staircase was seen beyond a closet.

Three children and their mother stood in front of the Princess and her servants, curtsying and bowing before they spoke.

"Princess Gretel, we're so glad you could visit us." The three children said at once, all of them being almost identical to each other.

The Princess giggled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Louan asked politely to the mother of the three children.

"Our roof is caving in." Said the mother, twisting blonde locks with two fingers.

"What binding material did you use to build your house?" Asked Brenna.

"We could not afford anything more than a glaze." She said, blushing scarlet and averting her gaze.

Princess Gretel looked over at Louan. He bent down so she could whisper into his ear.

"Could you come back tomorrow and drop off enough money at each house for a roof sealed with royal icing?" She whispered very quietly.

"Of course," He said, grinning widely.

"All will be taken care of, miss. Stay out of the room that is caving in for the time being." One of the children snorted at this response.

"Yes, sir." The mother said, patting the child's head.

Gretel bent down to look at the little girl that had snorted. The girl was shy, and hid behind her mother. Gretel giggled, and said sweetly,

"Is it your room?"

The little girl peaked out from behind her mother, and squeaked, "Yes, Princess..."

"Louan." The Princess called quietly.

"Yes, Princess?" He responded.

"Come back here later today and help them fix their roof."

"As you wish, Princess."

The mother smiled brightly. "Thank you, Princess! You're kindness is unparalleled!"

"It's my job to take care of you." She said simply, smiling slightly.

"Shall we take our leave, Princess?" Brenna asked.

"Yes." The Princess said politely. The three children and their mother curtsied and bowed again, and the Princess of sweets returned to her castle.

When they returned, the Princess took some time in the chapel. She spent a while studying a bible, and praying for many people. After that, she was allowed to stroll through a courtyard for a little while. She set out weak tea and cream for the large mass of bread and butterflies that stayed there to drink. She fed the candy flowers with buttermilk, (doing the gardener's job, which angered him a great deal.) and sat for awhile next to a chocolate fountain. As she was sitting, she noticed that the sky had started to cloud up a bit more than it had in the morning. It started to sprinkle grape juice, so she was immediately escorted back into the castle. After her short break, she had a strawberry sandwich for lunch, and had more lessons. She learned about the concept of Time, how to spin straw into gold, and how to make a new kind of frosting from marshmallows. After these lessons, she ate little for dinner, and returned to the washroom to bathe again. She bathed in a lavender chamomile infused bath, and again gazed out of the large window in front of her. She knew the sun was setting over the distant ice cream topped mountains, but she could not see them because of the rain. She sighed, scrubbing a foot. After drying off and putting on a nightgown, she returned to her bedroom. Settling into bed, Brenna left the room after blowing out the pink flame that burned at her bedside. The Princess sat up slightly in bed, reaching under he pillow for something. She pulled out a pink knitted scarf, and pressed it softly to her face.

"Goodnight, Hansel." She whispered, hugging the scarf as she laid back down, letting the cold tears run down her face before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
